


Waltz for Mulder and Krycek

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Filk, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Waltz for Mulder and Krycek

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Waltz For Mulder and Krycek by Beagle

Waltz For Mulder and Krycek  
by Beagle 

//Mulder://  
Tell me, before I beat you up again  
Before slapping you upside the head  
Why is there something about you  
That keeps me from simply ensuring you stay dead  
Tell me, the reason I don't go and kill you  
Revenging the people you've shot?  
Why do we just end up staring, and glaring, when we should be  
Furthering the plot?

//Krycek://  
Tell me, why is it you can't see the answer  
Perhaps this was just meant to be  
More than a small simple case of  
Hero meets rat-author-of-villainy!  
Deep down, dear PUNK!, you know that you like it  
Our constant vi'lence, it's fate  
A case of some mutual attraction  
Not gravity but more likely what's known as the flip side of hate!

//Both://  
There's attraction, ever around, can't deny it  
Too bad the Fox net execs just won't buy it!

//Krycek://  
So, Moose, my advances  
Remain, only glances  
And beatings  
But someday I'll say "It was all just foreplay,"  
But not now, dear,  
So---Ka-POW! dear!!!!!

 

Author's Note: "Waltz for Eva and Che" (Evita) was too perfect. Hopefully the new movie will induce lotsa folks to buy the soundtrack so they will understand this parody. The parody jumps in tune from the first verse to the last, in case you are trying to follow along on your CD. (this scene happens sometime when Fox and Alex are on the verge of a fistfight once again...)

  
Archived: April 02, 2001 


End file.
